


Most Adored of All Alphas

by ang3lba3



Series: because dragons [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Dragons, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wasn’t jealous of Shelley and that was a ridiculous allegation with no grounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Adored of All Alphas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/gifts).



Derek wasn’t jealous of Shelley and that was a ridiculous allegation with no grounds.

He wasn’t jealous of how the whole pack spent a large amount of their time cooing at her or playing with her or watching her roast small pieces of meat before snapping them up. He wasn’t jealous of how she managed to bring out the special smile on Stiles face at least once a day, sometimes without even doing anything (the smile that he’d only gotten twice and that he’d only seen Isaac get with any regularity). He most definitely wasn’t the least envious of the way she could give people burns but when he did it it was ‘unreasonable and cruel method of torture’ and ‘do you really have to do this for tattoos’ and ‘seriously though don’t touch me when you have a fever ever again these are second degree’.

“I’m not jealous.” Derek insisted, glaring at the dragon.

Who had decided to curl up on his lap, smoke huffing out of her nostrils every other breath.

“Admit it.” Stiles said. “You miss being our favorite growly snappy supernatural creature.”

Derek tried not to be hurt that Stiles just confirmed he was no longer their favorite growly snappy supernatural creature.

“Don’t worry about it.” Stiles said, a little more gently. “You’re still our favorite alpha.”

Derek absolutely didn’t preen a little.

“Of course, the other alphas we knew are kinda douchebags who tried to kill us so that may not mean-”

“Stiles.”

“Yes, oh most adored of all alphas?”

“Quit while you’re ahead.”

**Author's Note:**

> [inspired by this amazing series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/23645)
> 
> on tumblr at [this gorgeous blog ;)](ang3lba3.tumblr.com)  
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [see me on tumblr!](http://muddytrenchcoat.co.vu/)


End file.
